A Life Full of Living
by ThatWeirdScotsGirl
Summary: Multiple one-shots surrounding Jacob and Evie Fry. Chapter 1 is an introduction. STORY NAME HAS CHANGED
**A/N So I will admit that it has been quite the while since I've written anything outside of school, but as a regular excuse would go, the homework is rather difficult considering I'm in the first year of high school and not yet used to it. Although that's not the only excuse I have, I've just generally lacked inspiration to write but I've caught up with all my homework and the school teachers seem to be giving us a grace period of no homework for a while now (it's amazing!). And I've just drawn a troll because I feel that if I draw something before I write then the level of writing increases (the troll is quite ugly so I'm a little traumatized) and anyway I'm feeling the creative writing juices flowing. Anyways after that big rant I thing I will finally get on with story!**

It is two in the morning and I've been stalking my target for a total of three hours now, watching him and his fellow gang member go from pub to pub and scaring the few remaining rebel children that are out of bed out of they're socks. My twin, Jacob, abandoned me an hour and a half ago choosing instead to drink with the closest of his rook friends.

"Complete lack of responsibility." I voice my thoughts to myself.

After another half hour the target finally comes out of the pub, alone, and I continue to follow him until he foolishly and drunkenly walks into an abandoned alleyway alone. I'm getting ready to pull of the best air assassination of all time when suddenly I hear the gurgling sound of the man choking on his blood, which I may add sounded gruesome, and sharply look back towards him only to see Jacob standing there with the smuggest grin on his face and my targets lifeless body at his feet.

"Oi," I scream at Jacob whilst climbing down the building at a tremendous speed, "you can't just leave to go drinking and then come back and kill my target!" I scream outraged by his childish antics.

"Our target" Jacob amends with a clumsily waved finger, telling me that he's drunk.

I look at him with a glare that would scare the biggest and broadest of men. "He became my target after you abandoned me to go drinking at a pub with your rooks."

"Well a fascinating as that is, dear sister," He says slurring his words, "I suggest we go back to the train and retire for the night. He turns and begins walking without waiting for an answer. I follow him silently because he is right it is really cold now and being sick isn't desirable for most, especially to myself.

I should probably explain. My name is Evie Fry and Jacob is my twin brother. We are assassins, yes you heard right we're assassins. We aren't insane though (although some could be said for Jacob). We're part of a giant global organisation, you could call it. And we have been at war with a just as big and global organisation called The Templar Order. We believe in the same thing, peace amongst all, we just disagree slightly on how to acquire such a thing.

Jacob and I are from a branch in Crawley. Our mother died birthing Jacob (I don't hold it against him though) and our father recently died of natural causes and George took over the branch. Both our father and George knew of the situation in London (where we are currently) and yet they sent no one to aid Henry Green, the assassin that watches over London. So Jacob and I took it upon ourselves to free London from the current Grand Master of the Templars, Crawford Starrick. First off we freed Whitechapel and procured a train, since then have lived on said train whilst it moves along the tracks in one giant circle forever. We thought it convenient, never staying in the same place at once.

From the beginning Jacob procured a failing gang called the clinkers and called them the rooks. And as we take over more boroughs we take the rival gang that work under Starricks rule called the blighters and get them to join the rooks, and we take care of them. Teach them how to fight properly and what not. It goes a long way for their loyalty.

The sound of the train in the distance breaks me out of my thoughts. Jacob and I climb aboard the train and as said, retire for the night. Readying ourselves for more problems and for more targets that will surely arise in the morning. But at the moment all be have to do it relax and have a nice sleep.

 **A/N what do you think? One-shot or multi chapters?**

 **Someone Pm'ed me (is that a word?) and asked me where I'm from. Well if you haven't gotten it from my username I'm Proudly Scottish! I will also tell you that I come from the capital which for those of you who don't know is Edinburgh not Glasgow. Anyways always R & R. Reviews are especially helpful as well as suggestions for the story.**

 **-Eilidh**


End file.
